


Never A Person Of Faith

by JadenRose



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Season/Series 04 Spoilers, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-16
Updated: 2013-08-16
Packaged: 2017-12-23 16:21:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/928599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadenRose/pseuds/JadenRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble type of work.  May contain spoilers for those who haven't gotten to season 4 yet!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never A Person Of Faith

John Winchester had never been a man of faith, especially not after what happened with Mary. The nightmares still plagued him; every time he thought about November 2nd, he could feel the scent of burning flesh fill his nostrils, see her behind his eyelids, pale and horrified and pinned to the ceiling. He shook the thoughts away and took a long sip from the bottle of whisky next to him. Well, John knew the hunter life, the family life, and eventually he’d know the end of life.

That wasn’t all he knew; he knew about his sons’ life, from a distance. He knew Sam had tried to get out of the family business and go to Stanford, he knew Dean had prepared himself to take over once he’d passed. John knew he loved those boys more than anything and that he had to protect them, for Mary. He didn’t know he’d screwed up so badly, not until Dean told him an angel saved him; down went another sip o’ whisky.

Well, Dean Winchester had never been a man of faith, especially not until he met Castiel. The nightmares still plagued him; every time he thought about the hunt they’d be on, he could feel tears try to brim at his eyes, see Sammy behind his eyelids, pale and horrified and dying in his arms. Dean shook the thoughts away and made a joke to Sam, who sat next to him. Well, Dean knew the hunter life, the hell life, and eventually he’d know the end of life.

That wasn’t all he knew; he knew about his brother’s life, from the passenger seat. He knew Sam had tried to get a normal life and a college education, he knew that he’d have to take over the family business with or without Sam. Dean knew he loved Sammy more than anything and that he had to protect him, not just for John. He didn’t know their lives would be like this, not in a million years; he didn’t know they’d be this miserable, so out came another joke as they knocked back a couple beers.

Sam Winchester had always been a man of faith, especially once he learned about their dad being a hunter. The nightmares still plagued him; every time he thought about Jessica, he couldn’t breathe right any more, he’d see her behind his eyelids - long blonde hair, glowing skin, and a beautiful smile. Sam shook the thoughts away and he used his powers for good, knowing Ruby was next to him. Well, Sam knew the hunter life, the normal life, and eventually he’d know the end of life.

That wasn’t all he knew; he knew about the apocalypse, from a distance. He knew Dean thought he was a freak and would hunt him if they weren’t brothers, he knew the angels were losing quickly. Sam knew he loved Dean more than anything and that he had to protect him, not just because Dean did it for him, but because he was all Sam had left. Sam didn’t know he’d be here like this, didn’t know the world’s fate would ride on his shoulders; he’d never have guessed he’d be hunting, so out came a demon, sent back to hell, from an innocent person’s body.

Well, the Winchesters all have one thing in common: they knew the hunter life, the love life, and eventually they knew the end of life.


End file.
